Plain and Simple
by kind of hungry
Summary: A little collection of Ike and Marth oneshots. Title changed!
1. Chapter 1

**I promise I'm doing the third chapter of my actual story but oh my god the writers block is terrible x_x **

**I'm just going to start these random ish one shots and see if they help my writers block improveeeeeeeeeee**

**Enjoyyyyyy :)**

* * *

"Ready, Go!"

Master Hand floated in his little viewing box, agitated to bits. This match between Prince Marth and Ike was supposed to be of skills, a daring swordfight, epic saves and wins...

But no.

The game started three, no, four now, minutes ago.

Neither swordsman moved.

That was probably because they were locked in a passionate embrace(they had been in this position when they were teleported into the arena)- Ike shoving his tounge down Marths throat, and vice versa.

The other smashers and fans that were present to watch the fight either blushed, rolled their eyes, or turned away out of embarrassment. They all knew about this wayyyyy before Master Hand did. Marth and Ike were labeled the 'always together' couple since they were **never** spotted without echother, since they first got together. They were also probably the biggest case of PDA at smash mansion. Ever.

Reluctantly, though, the mercenary broke away from the lip lock and intimate hug. He whispered something in Marth's ear -Marth sighed and nodded-, before turning around, and cannonballed into the pit surrounding Final Destination. Marth stood in his spot waiting impatiently, before running towards the exit as a long "Game!" echoed throughout the stadium.

The duo joined echother again in the locker room moments later.

Master Hand _really_ needed new smashers.

* * *

**That was the best I could do for now, but I always get random one-shot ideas, so hopefully I can come up with some cooler things later!**

**PDA stands for Public Display of Affection.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_No one likes my stories :( Oh well I guess! :)_**

**_I apologize profusely anyone has reviewed any of my pieces and I didn't get a chance to reply too! :(_**

**_The f key on my keyboard doesn't work sometimes so sorry again if I randomly forgot to put an f somewhere... This chapter is kind of short but ahhh.. fluffy? I fail at lemons/SMUTTTT haha_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Marth's favorite time of the day always was when he was just waking up. He could just _feel_ the warm rays of the sun beaming down on him through the open window. The breeze wooshing gracefully around the room, in a gentle fashion.

Marth would yawn and stretch his arms out a bit, before laying back down to laze around in bed some more, thinking about all the things he should be doing instead of being lazy.

But perhaps the thing he loved most was the strong arms embracing his waist from behind. The hot breath on his neck- even the blue spikes of his lovers hair tickling his jaw. The prince would snuggle up Ike -who was just waking up now-, turning over to give him a good morning kiss like he always did.

And even though Ike was barely conscious, he would always respond with the same amount of relaxed passion, bringing up a hand to cup the monarchs cheek.

Marth treasured it all.

* * *

**Short and kind of boring I guess.. sorry x_x;; I will come up with better ones when school isnt eating me alive ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**i am a total douchewad, i know**

**sigh i am sorry for being inactive for like ten years :(**

**i still adore and love ikexmarth best pairing that ever lived!**

**anyway since i got a job time just flew the hell on by and school got like, ten times harder! but now that i have my own laptop, i should be getting more things on here done! anyway here is a shitty make up oneshot while i remember the plot for my other story...**

* * *

"Its just, I don't know how to get him to notice me, like, like _that _kind of notice. I'm completely stuck at the 'just friend' stage with him, I swear!" Zelda collapsed on her living room couch, slinging the backpack off her back and onto the coffee table. She sighed, leaning on her elbow to look at Marth, her best friend of eleven years and official rant buddy of the day. He politely took his shoes off at the door and left his backpack neatly right next to them. She scoffed at his neatness.

"Zelda, what do you even see in him? Link is a total pig, and somewhat of a manwhore- you can do much, _much_ better. Besides, isn't he seeing Peach right now?" Marth took a seat on the opposite couch in her living room, hands folded in his lap. Zelda simply scowled, rolling her eyes. Peach Toadstool and she had been enemies ever since preschool, when that bitch stole her favorite blue crayon and would not give it up under any circumstances. She still denies her thieving, and now whorish ways even to this day.

A vibrating sounded in the bluenettes pocket, successfully distracting Marth from Zeldas talking. He took out his cellphone, eyeing the text he'd been sent. '_When Zelda releases you from her clutches... Study date at my place? ;) -Ike'_

He smiled. "Study date" was typically code for my-parents-are-not-home-we-could-totally-have-sex-right-now. '_I might be with her for hours(shes talking about Link again... honestly WHAT does she see in him)... Save me?'_

_'I'm on it. -Ike' _His boyfriend was good for _something's._

"Anyway, Peach is a total slut, Marth, she'll probably cheat on him and break his heart, or something-" She stopped, an idea suddenly came to her, causing Zelda to pop upright. "WAIT. I have an idea. A good idea, this time. When slutty mcslutface breaks his heart, _I'll_ be the one there to comfort him! He'll see that I'm the one-" She was cut off by her phone going off in her pocket. "Ohhh, it might be him! I'll be just a second, okay?" With lightning speed she got out her phone, glancing at the collar ID. "It is, it is! It's him- Hi, Link! What? Am I free right now? Of course I am! You can come over if you want... Alright, bye!"

She looked expectantly at her best friend. Marth stood up immediately, going to the door, putting his shoes on, backpack now hanging off one shoulder. "I should be going then," he said, trying to sound apologetic. "As much as I dislike Link, I don't want to mess up your date, now do I? I'll call you about it later. _Tell me everything_."

* * *

The door opened as soon as Marth rang the bell, his amazingly tall boyfriend of three years opening the door. And god he was _tall_. As he stood on his toes to meet Ike half way in the hello kiss, he decided that tallness really turned him on anyway so it was ok. "Oh, my hero," Marth placed a hand on top of his forehead, "Thank you ever so much for rescuing me, what can I do to ever repay you?"

Ike tapped his finger on his chin, in mock thinking. But instead of replying, he swept Marth off his feet and into a bridal style hold. "Mmm, I think just having you here is enough for me." And with that, he turned around and headed inside, kicking the door closed with his foot.

* * *

**oh my god i know I'm sorry, this kind of sucked but i felt like if i didn't post something soon, i might as well have dropped off the face of the earth!**


	4. letters

**This story will be hella confusing if I don't explain something really quick. Marth and Ike are in a relationship during a world war, BUT ITS NOT LIKE COLONIAL AMERICA OKAY its just an AU type of universe but cars and computers don't exist to the public anymore and working phones are a rarity. It is also in modern times if that makes any sense? **

**Anyway enjoy pls ;_; **

September 4th

_Dearest Ike,_

_My hands are shaking from the cold as I write this letter to you (damn the north!); it will be short but pleasant and quick. I got the go ahead with taking leave for a bit! And Peach offered to take care of Elisse while I was away. My train will be arriving four days after the sixth, on Sunday morning. Unfortunately, the leave is only for about a week, that is all I could manage on short notice… And I won't get any more after that for a while, until November, I'm afraid. So we shall make the most of it, yes? My train arrives at platform one, at ten. I really can't wait to see you!_

_Many kisses, Marth~_

_P.S. My sister sends her greetings and would like to know if you want to spend Thanksgiving up north with us, or if I have to come down, again(you know how she is right now). When she is better we plan to move back down with you, permanently. I hope that is soon. Very soon._

The moment Ike's mail had been delivered to him on the sixth of September, he knew there was one from Marth. Marth's letters always held the smell of strawberries, and were enveloped in pure white with only 'To Ike' etched on the front (why a 'from Marth' was never added was still a mystery). The openings in the back were always held down with tiny little red hearts that never failed to make him-a grown man of twenty four-smile.

He hadn't seen his fiancé in months. The global war raging around the world kept Marth in the northernmost city of their country, Glacier City, where it was deemed the safest. The cold acted like a freeze barrier, keeping opposing militaries out. There were numerous rumors, though, that the city had killed more if its people from the cold than protected them with it… Ike liked to ignore that little part. Marth's entire family had relocated there when the war was in its opening months, almost five years ago today. The move almost smashed their relationship in half, though they pulled through by sending constant letters and –these are rarities almost no one gets anymore- phone calls. His father, alive then, forbid him from taking trips to the south, in fear that it would endanger his only sons life. He also did not approve of his and Ike's relationship, but that's an entirely different story.

Back in the present, Ike had returned to his little one bedroom apartment, letter in hand. He relaxed on his cheap maroon couch, opened, and began to read. Those letters were his only reason for living, now. They made him smile when all he wanted to do was frown, gave him hope when he had none. Even if they were full of bad news entirely, hearing from Marth in general made him feel better.

_Marth is coming!_ That was the first thing to register in his mind when the letter was done being read as he stood to place the precious note with all the rest- in the top drawer of the dresser next to his bed. That's where all Marth's letters ended up. The other pieces of mail-bills, bills, bills- sat irrelevantly on the coffee table waiting to be addressed later. Visits from Marth were few throughout the year, maybe four times when he was lucky finding a replacement at work. Feeling elated, Ike strode to his bathroom and looked at himself through the small mirror. "Damn," he muttered, reaching up his hand to rub his stubbly chin, "I need a shave… " He turned away, and crossed into the living room, eyeing its messiness. The kitchen was in a similar state. Ike had to clean if he ever wanted his love to talk about something _other_ than how disgustingly messy his apartment was without him there to clean anything!

Ike had been anxious for everyday following the sixth. He cleaned, shaved, and when he couldn't shave and clean anymore he paced around wildly and tried to bury himself in work at Snake's.

"When does his train come in? I'm tiiiiiired!" Roy whined as the duo entered the train station on that gloomy Sunday morning. Roy was one of Marth and Ike's childhood friends, and when he learned about the upcoming reunion, he decided to tag along. "In a few minutes, so stop your whining, and look somewhat presentable." Ike retorted as they speed walked their way to the desired platform. The redhead only 'hmphed' in reply. They turned various ways until they found the giant number one sign that marked the first platform. The bluenette entered the crowd of awaiting people and begin to try and squeeze his way to the front. Roy followed closely behind, grasping the back of his friends sweater so to not get lost.

Once they got as close as they could to the front, Ike resorted to pacing anxiously around, awaiting Marths arrival. Couldn't that damn train go any faster?

His redheaded friend stood next to him, eyeing his sweater. "Say, Ike, where did you get that sweater? I've never seen that design before." The man stopped pacing back and forth, blushing a little. "Marth made it for me… it was a Christmas gift, since he couldn't come down for the holidays last year." Roy only smirked and returned to his temporary musings.

Marth looked out of his room's window, bored and feeling antsy and a tiny bit lonely. The cheap light above him flickered ominously, and the door was broken so closing it took more effort than it should. The air inside was chilly, making him wrap his winter coat tighter around him. His only suitcase sat next to him, the only thing that resembled company.

The boy was thankful that his boss was kind enough to let him go without so much of a fight this time. Marth had taken up an assistant job for Magic Inc., working under Zelda and just trying to keep his and his sisters live afloat. He briefly thought about his other life back in Glacier City, and of his sister. She had fallen severely ill right around the time his father died, about a year ago. The doctors explained that she was to remain in bed until fully recovered, but that her recovery would be a painfully slow one. Thus, she was the only reason they were still living in the north.

The twenty three year old turned away from the bad thoughts, instead trying to remember how Ike's arms felt around him, or the bliss of when they kissed. It had been far too long since they'd last seen each other. Oh yes, far too long.

The distant roar was enough to let everybody waiting on the platform that the train was finally arriving. In a matter of seconds, then, the massive locomotive pulled in. One by one, the passengers started to file out, greeting family and friends that had been waiting patiently for their arrival.

Ike strained to see over the people that had by now pushed past him to collect their persons. A blond man with pointy ears stepped out with a little boy that looked almost exactly like him. Then a long haired blond woman next. Marth came around after her, standing on his toes to get a better view of the crowd. "Marth, Marth! Over here!" Even if he was yelling, Marth could have easily spotted his fiancé in a crowd of people for two easy reasons: He was the only one there with deep blue hair, borderline purple, and he was rough six foot three inches tall. His boyfriend stood there waving, with Roy by his side.

Marth smiled, and stepped into the crowd the same time Ike went to the front to get him. He was immediately shuffled in with the rest of the people, being pushed around and moved and nudged by others. Panic overwhelmed him when he seemed to be moving further away from Ike, being carried away by the people. Ike shouted something along the lines of "meet me at the back wall" and tried pointing with his large hands, before his view was completely blocked by another person. He pushed his way back out of the crowd, Roy getting lost in the mess this time, and made for the back wall of the platform, which was the only space not taken up.

Eventually Marth squeezed his way out. One hand was on his winter hat, the other clutching his suitcase to his chest. Ike's back was turned to him, he having been looking another way. The bluenette set his suitcase down, placing his hands on his boyfriends back, leaning up to kiss his neck. "Miss me?" Ike instantly turned around, scooping him up in a tight embrace. "Marth, you have _no_ how much I've missed you," he stated. Burying his face in his neck and breathing in his scent.

And then they kissed, Ike's trying to warm up Marth's frozen ones. Roy emerged from the dissipating crowd, awing at their PDA moment, but stopped when their kissing showed absolutely no signs of ending.

This would be a long, long day.

**I have absolutely no idea what I want this to be but I had fun writing and and I will probably write more with this piece! This took all day to write- I kept getting distracted by spider solitaire and skype!**


End file.
